Insects Can Hear They Just Can't Talk
by Jesshiku-chan
Summary: I cute story about Shino and Kin. Finally updated! Enjoy!
1. A Talk at Ichiraku

**I do not own Naruto...yada yada...**

**ShinoxKin... enjoy :) **

It had been an average day. Well, except for the fact that Kin of the Sound was in Konoha. She and her teammates had been receiving strange looks from the villagers ever since they had arrived and it was really starting to tick her off. Didn't these idiots know there would be a chuunin exam taking place soon? An exam that she would be taking place in along with her friends--ahem--teammates, Zaku and Dosu. Considering them friends would be a bit of an exaggeration. They didn't really care much about her, though sometimes she wishes there were someone who actually cared...sigh...but such thoughts were for overly hopeful children who had nothing better to do in life but to run around thinking everything would be okay. Oh, how foolish of them.

Kin snickered at that last thought. '_Man they really are foolish. Kids like that...I like to go around crushing their dreams. I know I'm mean, but then again it's not really right to judge, now is it?'_

"Oi, look at that girl. Who is that?"

'_Darn there they go again.'_

"I don't know. What's that symbol? Looks like a sound nin to me."

'_Grr…stop talking about me…'_

_"_Sound? Never heard of it. But that girl sure is hot!"

'_That's it! First they insult my village and then they start talking about how hot I am!' _

_"_I agree with you, man."

"Dude, I dare you to go rub her ass."

'_Heh. This is going to be fun.'_

The boy walked closer. Kin pretended not to notice as the guy reached out his hand toward her...well...butt. Keeping her gaze deceivingly on the items in the stand in front of her, she grabbed his wrist tightly and twisted it harshly causing the boy extreme pain. She then swung herself around and landed a kick on his cheek, sending him flying about eight feet. She smirked as she brought her fist to her palm and cracked her knuckles.

"Do you want me to go on, or have you learned your lesson, pervert?"

She walked up to him, kicked him in the stomach once, and then realized he had been knocked unconscious by her first blow.

"K.O.," she said proudly before walking away and throwing her head back in bouts of maniacal laughter.

People, who just happened to be unfortunate enough to be walking down the streets at the time, stared in awe at first, then in fear, as the sound girl headed toward the Ichiraku Ramen. That "fight" had made her...hungry.

"One beef ramen please," said Kin, upon sitting down on a stool at the Ichiraku.  
It was a cute little stand. Not that Kin ever thought things were kawaii. Nope, never.

'_Oi, what a kawaii little bowl. Darn it!'_

Kin took a pair of chopsticks and separated them. She was about to eat her food when...dun dun dun...she noticed a fly in her soup, swimming around her ramen like it was a pool.

"Disgusting," muttered Kin, before taking her chopsticks and grabbing the bug between them. She held it in front of her, analyzing it for a moment, before snickering.

"I'm going to crush you like a bug...," Kin thought about what she had just said. The bug almost seemed to be laughing, "Stop mocking me!"

But before she could crush the fly in between her chopsticks a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, causing her to drop the chopsticks and letting the fly escape. The hand on her wrist released itself just as quickly as it had come. Wondering who had dared to stop the execution of the fly, she turned to her right and saw a young boy, maybe a year or two younger than her. He had really bushy, brown hair, sunglasses, and half his face was covered by the collar of his jacket. In other words, Kin had absolutely no way of reading his expression. Judging by his headband, she knew he was probably one of the local leaf gennins. Even though he acted as though nothing had happened, Kin knew he was the one who had saved the fly, for he was the only one there and he _was_ ninja.

"Who the hell are you and why did you feel the need to negate my attack?"

"My name is Shino..."

"Shino, eh? So, answer the rest of my question."

"I don't like to see bugs killed..."

"What are you? Some nature lover?"

"Hn..."

"Talk to me, bug-boy."

"..."

"Oi, did you hear me!"

"Shouldn't you be eating your ramen...?"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"You were just telling _me_ what to do..."

"Anou! ...uhh..."

"Heh. No comeback, eh? I guess you're the type of girl who's used to getting everything she wants..."

"...If you only knew..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"..."

"So you like ramen?"

Shino stared at her like it was the most obvious question in the world. After all, he _was _eating ramen...

"..."

"Is that chicken or beef?"

"Why are you talking to me...?"

"I'm just trying to enjoy some idle chit-chat. I don't really get to talk to people much."

"Gee...I wonder why..."

"Oi, I'm not _that_ bad! ...Once you get to know me..."

"Why would I want to get to know you...?"

"Becau--I...uh...never mind..."

Judging by the way her eyes had suddenly cast down, and the way she had stuttered, Shino could tell he had hurt the girl's feelings.

"Gomen..."

Kin looked rather startled, like she didn't hear that word often.

"Arigato."

"..."

"My name is Kin, by the way. It was nice meeting you...," she paused for a moment trying to remember his name, "...Shino."

Kin laid her chopsticks on top of her empty bowl and left. Shino stared at the spot she had just been sitting and a thought crossed his mind.

_'Did I... just talk to a girl...?'_

He shrugged it off and continued to eat his ramen.

**Hehe. Was it kawaii? Did you like the pairing? Was it in character? Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes...REVIEW! OR ELSE!...please...Hugs and Kisses!**

**...did the title have anything to do with the story at all? Btw, Insects can hear...but they don't have voices. They find other ways of making noise...like grasshoppers...with their legs...**

** Jesshiku-chan **


	2. In the Forest of Death

**I don't own Naruto...yada yada...**

**enjoy! **

**Insects Can Hear, they Just Can't Talk: Chapter 2  
**

"Dosu, do you hear that?" asked Kin, turning to look in the direction she had heard voices from. Three voices by the sound of it.

"Yeah…I hear it," responded Dosu, lowering the injured Zaku to the ground, "Whoever it is…is being way too careless, revealing their location to others like that."

Kin nodded and jumped into the nearest tree to get a better vantage point.

Dosu proceeded to wrap Zaku's recently broken arms in bandages.

Kin surveyed the area, looking for the source of the sound. Then she found it. She saw a team of leaf-gennin. One was a girl with short hair and pale lavender eyes. Next to her was wild-looking boy with a dog in his jacket. The one that caught Kin's attention, though, was the bushy-haired, sunglass-wearing boy next to him. If she would've been any closer she might've been able to recognize him as the boy she had seen at the Ichiraku, Shino.

"Dosu, it's just a team of Leaf gennin. Rookies, by the looks of it," informed Kin, jumping down from the branch and landing behind Dosu, "What do we do?"

Dosu patted his teammate's recently bandaged arms to make sure the bandages were secure and then got up and turned to Kin.

"Well, after that fiasco with Sasuke, we lost our scroll. Maybe they could supply us."

"I'll go set a trap," said Kin.

Dosu nodded, "Yeah. You go do that. I'll try and wake Zaku."

Kin jumped away.

Dosu started to repeatedly poke Zaku in the head.

"Oh Zaku, wake up..."

**Heh heh, elsewhere…**

_"Okay, so I'll just set these pressure sensitive bombs right under the surface and when those three step on it…KABOM! Body parts everywhere!" _planned Kin as she covered the bomb with dirt, smirking the entire time. She jumped behind some bushes to conceal herself.

"What is it, Akamaru? You sense something?" Kiba suddenly stopped in his tracks and listened to his dog's barks and whines.

"What is it, Kiba-kun?" asked Hinata.

"Akamaru senses danger," answered Kiba, "but he can't pinpoint the location."

"There," Shino said, pointing to the spot where the bomb was.

"How do you k—"

"Bugs told me," Shino answered Kiba's unfinished question.

"Okaaay. That's kind of weird."

"Hn."

"So what's there, Shino-kun?" asked Hinata.

"A bomb."

"Oh, I guess we should walk the other way then," Hinata stated the obvious.

Hinata, Shino, and Kiba started walking the other way.

"No stop!" shouted Kin. They all turned to the girl that had just walked out of the bushes.

"You were supposed to step on the bomb!" she whined.

Kiba blinked. Hinata just stared. Shino's eyes widened slightly (not that you could tell) when he recognized the Sound girl in front of him.

"You know what! Screw this!" yelled Kin, throwing a kunai at the buried bomb. It exploded. Since Shino, Kiba, and Hinata had not yet made a wide enough berth between the bomb and themselves they got hit and flew back a few feet.

Kiba groaned as he picked himself up from the ground, having just had a painful collision with a sturdy oak. He helped Hinata up who had fallen next to him. Shino rubbed his sore head and dusted off his pants as he stood up.

"What…the hell…was that?" Dosu asked, appearing from behind some bushes, supporting Zaku on his shoulders. He brushed a tree branch out of his way…only to have it come back and whack him right in the face.

Everyone present sweatdropped as Dosu fell to the ground. A newly patched up Zaku stepped over Dosu and walked over to Kin.

"When we heard the explosion…we thought you, like…died…or something."

Kin smirked and put her hand on her hip, "Eh, you honestly think I'd be taken down so easily?"

She shook her head and pointed to the slightly bewildered Team 8, "Nah. I was just playing with thes— Oh my gosh! It's Shino!"

Zaku raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Who?"

Kin didn't answer however, and walked toward Shino, completely ignoring Zaku.

Kin stared at Shino for a moment. Shino stared back.

"Hn."

"Hn? That's all I get? Not even an "Oh! Hi Kin", or even a simple "hello"?"

"Oh, so your name is Kin. I couldn't remember…"

A vein pulsed in Kin's head.

"What do you mean 'couldn't remember'," she yelled, "I remembered your name!"

"I don't have time for this," complained Shino, starting to walk away.

"Oh, yes you do!" shouted Kin before pouncing Shino.

Kiba, Hinata, Akamaru, Zaku, and Dosu (rubbing the newly-formed bump on his head) watched as Kin and Shino rolled around the ground tugging at each other's hair. Unfortunately for Kin, she had a lot of hair to grab…and to get bugs all over!

"AH! Oh my gosh! Get them off!" squealed Kin, jumping off Shino and running around, flailing her arms.

As you probably guessed, all of this was starting to confuse their teammates.

"What the heck is going on?" Kiba whispered to Hinata.

Hinata shrugged, "I don't know. Do you think they know each other?"

--

"What the heck…Who is this guy?" asked Zaku.

"Apparently, it's Shino…," answered Dosu.

"…"

"…"

"Shut up."

"Hey..."

Shino watched Kin for a moment, then turned around and started walking away again. He gestured for Kiba and Hinata to follow. They started to. They didn't get far though, because it wasn't long before Kin was on the offensive again. She grabbed Shino's arm and spun him around. She grabbed his collar and shouted in his face.

"Get them off!"

Shino pushed Kin off of him and started to walk away. His bugs followed. Kin let out a sigh a relief and push away a few stray pieces of hair.

"_That bastard messed up my hair and thinks he can get away with it!" _thought Kin furiously.

"Oi, Shino! Get back here!" she shouted.

Shino turned around just in time to see Kin lunging at him. They fell to the ground. Kin sat on top of him.

"I'm not done with you yet, bug-freak!" she declared, her hands tightly gripping Shino's collar.

"Stop calling me a bug-freak," Shino ordered, remaining perfectly calm, "There's nothing wrong with bugs. Once you actually explore the world of bugs you might actually come to like them. I could show you if you like…"

"Eh…?" Kin blinked and her cheeks became a slightly noticeable shade of pink.

Both Kin and Shino's teammates were taken by surprise as well.

"Dosu…was that a pickup line?"

"I don't know, Zaku, but if it was it was a pretty good one."

"Yeah, but Kin wouldn't fall for something like that…would she?"

"I sure hope not."

--

"Hinata, I think Shino's actually…flirting," gawked Kiba.

"Huh? Oh, really. I hadn't noticed."

"It's as obvious as a watermelon in a pickle jar!"

"Kiba, a watermelon wouldn't fit in a pickle jar…," reasoned Hinata.

"…"

"…"

"They were big pickles, okay?!" Kiba blushed, obviously embarrassed.

Both Akamaru and Hinata sweatdropped.

During this time there had been an awkward silence between Kin and Shino. Well, awkward for Kin at least. Shino wasn't the type of person to feel awkward often.

Kin snapped out of her mildly dazed state, shaking her head slightly, and glared at Shino.

"You should be trying to hit me not hit _on_ me. We are enemies, you know."

"Fine," Shino replied.

"Ah!" Kin shrieked as she was suddenly lifted into the air by thousands of little bugs wrapped around her waist.

"_Damn it! He got the better of me again!_" Kin flailed and struggled, but couldn't get herself free.

Shino picked himself off the ground, and Kiba and Hinata threw shuriken at Zaku and Dosu, pinning them to trees. Team 8 walked away with the Sound Trio cursing them under their breaths, with the exception of Kin who was shouting a vocabulary worthy of Tayuya's mouth.

"I'll get you one day, Bug-boy! Just wait and see! When I get out of here I'm—"

Bam! Kin fell to ground and instantly lost consciousness.

"Oh geez! Not again! First Zaku and now Kin," complained Dosu as Zaku laughed his butt off.

Shino smirked as his bugs returned to him. Kiba chuckled, congratulating Shino on a job well done. Hinata mumbled something about that not being nice, resulting in a noogie from Kiba. The three continued toward the tower, happy to be leaving a fight that was completely pointless to them. After all, they had already gotten both scrolls.

**Sorry for the slow update people... I get my best inspiration in the summer when there's no school stuff to worry about**. **Hope you understand. Gomen nasai! I'll be faster next tell time. Promise! Anyways, please tell me what you think. :) Onegai shimasu and Arigato!  
**

**Hugs and Kisses **

**-Jesshiku-chan**


	3. Preliminary Problems

**Okay, I totally lied about being faster this time, and I'm so sorry. I just haven't had any motivation to write in a while. **

**I don't own Naruto. Enjoy :3**

**Insects Can Hear, They Just Can't Talk: Chap 3**

Disgusting. That's all Kin Tsuchi could think as her teammate was carried off on a stretcher after a painful defeat at the hands of Shino Aburame.

"Dosu," she turned to her teammate, "Why did Zaku's arms…?"

"That Shino guy plugged up Zaku's air pipes with those bugs of his. When Zaku tried to use them…there was no place for the air to go." He watched said teammate as he was dragged away, silently promising to avenge the defeat.

Kin directed her attention to Shino as he walked back up the stairs to his teammates. She was astonished, and though she hated to admit it, impressed as well. "_I never knew Bug-Boy was that skilled._"

She glanced down at Zaku, who disappeared down a hallway moments later. It was an embarrassing loss for the Sound, but Kin could not bring herself to be angry with Shino. She looked up again at him, and was surprised to find him staring back at her. She quickly turned away bashfully, muttering a few mild swear words.

The screen again chose fighters for the next match. Kin, seeing that she wasn't one of them, decided to take a quick trip to the bathroom.

"I'll be back soon," she informed Dosu and walked away.

Upon arriving at the bathroom Kin recognized the girl who was washing her hands. It was Shino's pale-eyed teammate. Kin saw an opportunity to find out more about Shino and his strange technique.

"Hey," Kin said.

Hinata looked over, and upon seeing Kin, she jumped, startled, and her eyes widened nervously.

Kin kept a calm expression as she turned off the sink Hinata had been using.

"Don't waste water," she scolded, "and don't worry I'm not here for revenge or anything. I just want to know more about that Shino guy."

Hinata calmed down a little and tried to smile.

"Um, well…what would you like to know?"

Kin gave Hinata a friendly smile, knowing the safer the girl felt the more information she would be willing to give.

"Those bugs…that technique – I've never seen anything like it. What was it?"

Hinata looked to the side as she contemplated whether or not it was okay to tell Kin about the Aburame's bugs.

"The bugs live in his body. He allows them to take refuge in his body and in exchange they help him fight," informed Hinata, deciding there was no harm in it.

"Hn" was all Kin muttered before walking away leaving Hinata without a word of thanks.

Hinata watched the Sound girl depart and sighed once she was out of sight. _"I wonder…what her relationship with Shino is…," _she thought, drying her still wet hands with a paper towel.

* * *

Kin smirked confidently at the boy in front of her as he dug his hands into his pockets and complained about having to fight a girl.

"Well, then I'll end the battle quickly," Kin said, glad to finally be able to show off her abilities. She glanced up at Shino to see if he was watching, then quickly scolded herself for caring. Whether he was watching or not she was still going to do her best and win for sure!

...

Shino couldn't help but smile as Kin fell to the ground unconscious and Shikamaru walked away victorious. Judging by the look she had given him before, he could tell she was aiming to impress him. Instead, she had suffered a humiliating defeat. Shino scanned the spectators and noticed a few other laughing faces, and her remaining team mate with the typical sweat drop reaction.

As Kin was dragged off the arena Shino made a mental note to himself to call her "Wall-Magnet" the next time they met.

**And even with the long wait, it's such a short chapter :( I had forgotten a lot of the chunin exam arc...so i had to watch some of it again. I also forgot a majority of the plot for this story. Anyway, I've given myself a goal to finish up my shorter fanfics (like this one will only have about 2 more chapters) cause I promised myself I would never discontinue a story. This way I can focus on my art and maybe some new stories.**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**I hope and pray to have more up soon!**

**-Jesshiku-chan**


End file.
